Seto Unmei
Personality Seto is generally a friendly, understanding guy. At first, he will appear to be too modest or formal to someone, but as he continues to learn more about them and become friends, he will loosen up and be more open. He always puts the welfare of others ahead of his--at no point has he ever put more value on his own life when someone else's was in peril. He particularly enjoys video games, rocking out with friends, and listening to music while riding his motorcycle. And the piano. Dear fucking god does he love the piano. Appearance Seto is a 22-year old male. He stands at 6 foot 4 in height, has short, blue hair and eyes of the same color. He tends to always wear the same outfit, which he has multiple of---a blue t-shirt with varying logos or art on them, generic blue jeans, black and green boots, and a black hoodless jacket he keeps open. Relationships Jin Mayonaka: '''Seto is best friends with Jin, as they have known each other since they were young adolescents. Seto also has close ties with Jin's family, the rich and powerful Mayonaka estate, as well as Jin's brother, Gin, who is currently not at Tatsumi port island. '''Rose: '''Seto has has become close friends with Rose after many an incident as of late. Their bond has grown stronger due to what they've done together, such as Seto defeating Rose's shadow, the two of them working to ovecome Seto's inherent and irrational anger at Magic Hands, and general spending time together. The friendship is solidified further by their ties to Jin and the Estate, whom they are all very good friends with. '''Atsuki Kaijo, Seiji Mudo: '''Seto doesn't spend too much time with either of these two, so he doesn't know too much about them. However, like the rest of the dorm members, they are important to him. '''Zaeed Taihou: .................... '''Kelsey Alexander: '''Kelsey has easily become Seto's favorite person and best friend at the dorm, always brightening up at his presence. He enjoys spending time with him in anything, whether it be talking, training, or anything else. He's always grateful to Kelsey, whom acts as his straight man, having Seto cool down and think before he allows his usual tendencies to take over. Being the same age as one another, the bond feels even further solidified. Seto wishes dearly he could do something more to help Kel and his feelings of worthlessness (Albeit in the eyes of the enemy), and feels a sort of sorrow that he can't do more with his words...his weakest tool. '''Mari Tsukimi: '''Seto views Mari as a valuable friend and great asset, as she has taught him quite a bit in a short time. The training she's put him through has enhanced his control over his emotions, though he still has a long way to go--and he can rely on her to help with that. '''Asalieri Mendoza: '''Asa is a total bro in Seto's eyes. He's smart, outgoing, and friendly as all hell. Seto hasn't met anyone like Asa before, and knows where there's Asa, there's laughs, wit, and a good time for all. '''Other Dorm members: '''Eh. I'll get to this later. Persona '''Weapon: '''Seto weilds a unique katana--The Kage no kyōdai--and it's scabbard, opting to use the Iado style of fighting. His sword has the unique ability to absorb the shadows it defeats, but it can only hold one at a time, expelling the last shadow into energy for the strike each time it kills one. The stronger the shadow he defeats, the stronger his blade will become, but that comes with a trade-off...the stronger the shadow, the stronger than chances are of him becoming possessed by it. When he is fully possessed by the shadow in his blade, he becomes Anti-Seto--an incredibly powerful, murderous meta-human. He will have to learn how to control the shadows, or they will control him... '''Persona: '''Hyperion---the greek titan god of light, father of Helios, and regarded as the physical incarnation of the sun. When Seto is possessed, he becomes Poneros-Hyperion. *''Persona Appearance: ''Hyperion appears as a 9 foot tall cybernetic man, his body a silver-platinum, with many golden lines and streaks going along him. His face is completely obscured by a helmet that has a single opening in the center covered by a glass circle. A peircing light shines from the opening, and lines where it looks as if his helmet can separate are present along it. He possesses 12 arms--his two normal arms, and 10 others that protrude from his back and shoulders. Countering his futuristic look is a brown, tattered robe about his waist. Poneros-Hyperion doesn't appear much too different, however his entire body looks cracked and broken, with red and black substances both coating and seeping out of his body. *''Arcana: ''Emperor. *''Abilities: ''Hyperion specializes in Fire attacks that target one or all enemies, and team buffs. He also possesses one single healing skill, but it can only heal one person at a time--it never evolves to affect everyone. He is resistant to fire, but very weak against ice. When in possession, a series of permanent buffs are applied over time. Upon entering possession, perma-Rakukaja takes effect. As possession goes on, eventually perma Tarukaja, and even further along perma-Sukukaja will be applied as well, all stacked on one another and always in effect until possession is somehow ended. The downside to possession is when Seto leaves it, he becomes afflicted with sickness, and how long it lasts along with how severe it is is dependent upon how long he had stayed in his last use of possession. *Stats: STR: 3 MAG: 5 END: 5 AGL: 1 LCK: 1 Story Before arriving at the dorm, Seto lived a fairly good life--he had a job, friends he had made there, his own apartment...everything seemed in place. One day though, he decided that he could do better, and he quit his job to pursue a better one. He found the job he wanted, but in order to get it, he needed to go back to school, which he had dropped out of a bit earlier in his life. Undeterred, he accepted, and made his way into Gekkoukan high... Now that he has arrived, so many things have happened all at once--he has awakened to his Persona, he has made so many new friends, and learned a plethora of new things about his old friends, the Mayonaka family. He now works his hardest to fight the Shadows during the Dark Hour, and does anything he can to ensure his friends all survive each night... Anything. Category:Characters Category:Emperor